Malchik Gay
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: What did Satoshi hope to accomplish by doing what he had? WARNING: one-sided shonen-ai


A flaming haired young boy grasped his girlfriend's hand gently, a smile gracing his lips in joy. Some short, chocolate strands of hair blew in front of her gaze. Upon reaching a particular street corner, the pair parted ways; clear by both of their actions that it was an unwanted departure. One could say that it was the most perfect day ever…The icicle portals that watched the pair disagreed with every fiber of their owner's being.

_Handsome, Tender, Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking "No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer, closer, closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen._

Said being took the long way back to his lonely apartment, not even bothering to flip on any lights as he entered the rooms on the path his shoe-encased feet took the bluenette towards a most convenient invention: known to most as a telephone, but to this pale boy it allowed him to speak to a certain fiery male without the chance of freezing up on eye contact. Freezing…that made him chuckle hollowly. Without his consent, a hand grasped the receiver almost tight enough to crack it in half as the other dialed the Niwa residence.

"Moshi moshi, Daisuke Niwa speaking, who may I ask is calling?" Cherry red eyes flashed in the bluenette's vision for a moment at the cheery greeting.

"Niwa-kun," he began, mentally thanking the stars that he had become such an ice block for moments like these. "Would you mind taking a walk past the water fountain this evening?"

_Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay _

_Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

_Where could Hikari-kun be?_ Daisuke wondered, his grip tightening nervously on his sketchbook; a messenger bag filled with various art supplies slung across his thin frame. The soft spray of water droplets brushed against his cheeks as they floated along in the wind's will. But of course, Daisuke was not the kind of person to leave a friend who had asked to meet up somewhere. So instead the red-eyed boy settled himself down on the bench beside the water fountain with all intentions of sketching it while he waited for his ice-eyed friend to arrive.

Midway through a primitive sketch, Daisuke's gaze glanced down from the flowing structure to his pale paper to realize slowly that he had added Satoshi to it on complete accident…or so he thought, for when fiery eyes rose once more to get another look at the fountain, real life imitated his sketch. "Hi-Hikari-kun!" He immediately dropped all he had in his hands, the sketchbook falling unnoticed to the ground; the image of Satoshi resting on the ring around the fountain showing on the surface.

The bluenette stepped aside, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to move or think coherently if he made contact with the Niwa boy. A shudder rolled down the slim, almost non-healthy boy's spine, mentally reminding himself never again to think of Daisuke as "the Niwa boy" unless he wanted images of Krad, the blonde angelic-devil, to flood his mind's eye.

As a result of Satoshi's actions, the fiery boy went flying head-first into the fountain.

_Choking. Back. Emotion.  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your girlfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object, object, object  
of your passion but it's hopeless._

"Hikari-kun, why'd you ask me out here anyway?" Daisuke wondered, shaking his head like a dog would to sprinkle anyone near by with droplets of the fountain. He turned his flaming orbs on his opposite, innocent wondering staring at the cold, older boy.

Satoshi could feel eyes on his back as his own wandered over to the bench his friend had made himself comfortable earlier, eyeing the sketchbook lying open for anyone to see. But ignoring that would be easy, after all, it's not everyday Daisuke Niwa is sitting beside him, t-shirt laying on the stone in an attempt to dry it faster instead of covering the younger male's chest like it should have been. His bangs fell as somewhat of a curtain between Daisuke and himself, anything so he wouldn't look directly at the redhead. _Then I'd really be ice._

"…ri-kun? Hikari-kun?" With each repetition of Satoshi's name, the former tamer's tone took on an air of more and more concern. Eventually the face of the younger boy came as close as he felt comfortable with, which was surprisingly close for such a relationship as the one the two boys had.

When he realized the other had come so near to his own, Satoshi's mind went completely blank. Why was Niwa trying to get his attention anyway? Oh yeah, he had been asked out there by the light blue boy. "Niwa-kun…would you…mind?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry, Hikari-kun," Daisuke blushed slightly, just now seeing how his actions could have been taken. He stood up, faced his friend with as serious a face as he could. "Please believe me when I say I'm not gay, okay? I-I wasn't trying to do anything."

Satoshi's eyes closed for a moment., partly wishing they could hide behind the spectacles forever at the redhead's words. "I know that." _Stupid Daisuke, why don't you get it by now that you're lying to yourself?_

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

The pair bid each other farewell, Daisuke taking off with his bag over his shoulder, leaving Satoshi on the bench alone. Once the redhead left his line of vision, he knelt down onto the ground and gently lifted the sketchbook his friend had accidentally left behind. His eyes stared at the image of him sitting, similarly to how he was at the moment, atop the cement ring circling the fountain. _He really has the ability to go against his family's traditions, doesn't he?_

Flipping to the previous page, the light blue-haired boy's eyes were met with another wonderfully sketched image. This time it was one he must have done while they were in school, for it was the back of a short-haired male as he wrote down notes for class. What puzzled the Hikari the most was that, with each sketch he saw within the book, rarely did any include Riku Harada: Daisuke's girlfriend. With another flip back into the past of Daisuke's sketches, Satoshi's limbs immediately decided to stop listening to his brain. _It's…me. Only, not me. When did he do this?_ Why _did he do this?_

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

"Mom, I'm home!" Scarlet spikes waved only slightly, socked feet slipping easily from the boy's shoes before entering completely into the house. His right hand gripped the strap of the bag hanging from his shoulder as he traversed by the kitchen, by the living room, and slowly up the stairs to his spacious studio. Daisuke settled down gently, hands moving on their own to open the satchel beside him. However, they found a problem in their movements since they discovered there was no paper to create with. Ruby eyes widened before the young boy frantically for his sketchbook. _I can not believe I left that with Hikari-kun. _Moments later, only a brief flash of red and white could be seen flying down the stairwell and out the door; there was not even a pause to step into his shoes.

"Hikari-kun!" Each of his footfalls echoed behind him as the bright boy dashed towards the water fountain. As he neared the structure, Daisuke's gaze fell upon Satoshi looking directly at a sketch within the pages of his very soul. Panting, he ceased all movement of the feet right when he reached the bluenette. "Hi…hikari-kun. I-I can explain." He stuttered, his breaths coming all at once.

Slowly, the gaze of ice rose to be directed towards his opposing flame. "What is there to explain, Niwa-kun? Most artists use subjects they like, and I'd say you're like that as well." Those piercing orbs bore straight into Daisuke's. "Should I ask why I've seen me often? Or would that be too intrusive."

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari-kun, I-I don't try to, it just ha-happens sometimes." The younger boy's cheeks could very much rival his hair. _Why did I say that? That makes it sound like I think about him more often than a friend would…But it's true. I do accidentally think about Hikari-kun when I think of creating art. Is it just because he used to be my enemy? Or is it like Riku-chan mentioned earlier. Do I really like her or is she just a replacement for the one I really have feelings for but don't think I have a chance with? Ah, I wish Dark were still here…_

A nudging, somewhat poking feeling repeatedly contacted with his unprotected stomach. With a glance down, the young Niwa's hands quickly grasped the sketchbook and held it to his chest, hiding the image from view. "We-well, I…I don't know why that happens!" Shoulders rose, ear-muffing Daisuke's ears in a kind of stiff gesture. "I mean, I-I'm in love with Riku."

Satoshi nodded, his pale skin reflecting the midday sun almost as well as the pair of glasses upon his face did. "You don't need to try to explain anything." Uncharacteristically, the light blue boy stood and wrapped his arms around his fiery friend. "I understand, and thank you, Daisuke."

From where he had formerly been simply standing, arms clutching his artistic release, Daisuke's head shot up to glance to his left. "Hi-hikari-kun, I…I don't understand. What are you thanking me for?"

Eyes fluttering closed in relaxation, finally able to hold the boy without fear of Krad emerging, Satoshi thought about what his response would be. "Why, for helping me see past my delusions of the Niwa family. Without you, I would have remained an unfeeling jerk who couldn't take anything as it was. Without you, I would still be plagued by Krad. For which I am eternally in your debt," his mouth wanted to form the redhead's surname, but it lost in a short battle of wills. "Daisuke." _For me, that little change, was the one thing that made me truly happy._


End file.
